


The Rite Dance Steps

by Hino



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Guess what they're gay babes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: The Liberation Rites are over, and all that remain are Barker's imitation, which draws in the crowds every match.Lendel, a man who knew Banishment Sickness too well, complains about his lack of nimbleness.Manley, a Sap who was quick on his (root)feet, offers to teach him.





	The Rite Dance Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who ships Lendel and Manley as a dysfunctional set of idiots  
> This bitch
> 
> Also there's like one (1) paragraph of sex in here if you're not into bjs just kinda scroll past it

A handful of the Exiles had referred to the Rites as a dance. It made sense in a way, Lendel supposed, when he bothered to accompany Manley to the False Rites. It was something Barker had whipped up, and many Exiles who had been denied their freedom, or simply were not promising enough to make it onto a Triumvirate, were eager to participate.

The footwork in these False Rites was akin to a dance. Exiles ducked and swerved with grace, and although they did not have their Auras anymore due to the absence of the Stars, they still attacked and dodged with beautiful footwork, bodies often only just avoiding the streamers that served as a replacement for projected Auras.

 

“Clever, isn’t it?” Manley asked as he sat on the sidelines, watching them all weave amongst eachother, nominating the other members of their Triumvirate with ease in time to catch their opposition off guard. “To think the Rites could be replicated with mere craft supplies and enthusiasm. It’s almost funny.”

Lendel gave a soft hum of agreement but nothing more, watching as one of the Harps rushed forward, tapping a Nomad with their foot and declaring them banished. The Nomad sighed and quickly rushed over to the hoop that served as their Pyre, waiting to be “returned” as it were. Manley noticed his dour expression. “You seem less than pleased to be here. Were you still clinging to the hope that the Rites were alive? It’s been a year Lendel, they shall not return to us.”

Hearing the news made him grit his teeth and sit up straighter. He sighed, and all the irritation drained out of him, leaving him with slumped shoulders. “No,” came his soft reply, glancing around to see if any of the audience was paying him any attention. Some of the onlookers he knew as other Triumvirates, but others were just Downsiders looking for something to do. Lendel leant in towards Manley, speaking quietly. “I was often Banished. Watching these False Rites, seeing others avoid the auras of their enemies so cleanly just...”

He didn’t finish the statement, but Manley understood entirely. He had been Banished a fair few times, and it hurt him. Even now, his heart felt empty and at times he was confused about himself. To think that Lendel had been subject to it more, well it might just explain his sour outlook and mood. Manley looked down to the clearing, watching the Exiles score another goal. “Were you careless in your Aura projection, or just with your movements?”

“Movements.” It was a short answer with no hesitation. “I would... often become distracted, or focused. My Triumvirate did not often pass their influence to me, either.” He pulled his legs close and rested his chin atop his knees, watching as a Cur picked up the False Orb and slammed it into the hoop with moves that Lendel himself could admire. “I had more than enough Banishment Sickness during my time.”

 

They fell into a tense silence as the match wound down to a close. These False Rites were nowhere near as intense as the real thing, with Auras replaced with sticks of varying lengths to represent presence, and streamers to symbolize where an Aura would be cast. Still, they were just as intriguing to watch, and as the came to an end with one of the Saps sliding past the hoop post, the crowd exploded with cheers, drowning out the Savage who acted as Voice and Commentator.

As the stands began to clear, Manley stood up and stretched, offering a hand to Lendel. He took it reluctantly, mind obviously elsewhere. “Still thinking about Banishment?” Manley asked, noting how Lendel was blindly following him out of the stands. Usually he would take the lead, and would refuse to hold Manley’s hand, instead gripping his wrist. “We’re past that now. There is no more Banishment.”

“I know.” Lendel spoke quietly, and it was obvious to the Sap that something really was bothering the Nomad. He sighed and led Lendel back towards their little Blackwagon, nestled among the other Triumvirates and lucky Exiles who managed to get their hands on one. Inside was relatively bare, but seeing as the two mostly lived in Cinderroot, or the Glade of Lu, depending, there wasn’t a need to store an awful lot inside.

 

As they entered, Manley kicked the door shut, waiting for it to click before turning Lendel to face him. His eyes were glassy, but as the Sap quickly pecked a kiss onto his lips, he snapped back into focus.

“By the Scribes,” Lendel cursed, placing a hand to his chest. “You scared me.”

“You scared me,” Manley replied, cupping Lendel’s cheek gently. “You’re not all here today. Away with the Archbeasts, are we?” There was a smile on his face which the Nomad could appreciate, but he could tell that Manley wanted to speak about more. “Those Exiles were rather swift today. Moving through the Rites like it was a dance.”

Lendel raised an eyebrow. “They were, although I don’t see what-” He stopped speaking, feeling Manley’s hand leave his cheek and instead settle on his hip. The other hand took Lendel’s own, putting him into a traditional dance position. “Manley, what are you-”

“The Rites are a dance, made up on the spot. You cannot improvise a dance, until you know how to start one, at the very least.” Slowly, Manley took a step forward, and Lendel reflexively took one back, keeping his balance. The Sap smiled at him. “Good. Now, follow my lead, would you?”

 

There was no room to argue. Manley would take a step, and Lendel had the choice to follow or fall flat on his back. His steps were sloppy, and more often than not he would step on Manley’s roots, but the Sap did not scold him. Instead, he would slow his motions, letting Lendel understand the step pattern before getting back into the swing of it. They had no music to dance by, but they seemed to make do. “I would sing,” Manley began with a smile as he twirled Lendel around once, catching him effortlessly and letting them continue in their simple steps, “but I haven’t done so in years. I’m awfully embarrassed.”

“I haven’t sung since...” Lendel trailed, trying to pin when he had last sung a song. Manley guided him as he spaced out, lost in thought. The Sap noted that Lendel danced better when his thoughts were elsewhere, as if autopilot was more competent than manual thought. “Since I was a child.”

“So, yesterday?” Manley asked with a grin. Lendel scoffed and pushed him away, letting a little smile tug on the edge of his lips. “I’m merely saying you are young. Are you so offended by my compliments?” He reached out for Lendel’s hand and grinned as the Nomad took it.

“I simply thought you were calling me irresponsible and childish.” The response was full of bite, but it wasn’t intended as mean, instead teasing, and Manley caught the true intention easily.

“I was, but still.” His grin was wide and Lendel laughed, pushing him away again, only for the Sap to pull him close, arms wrapped around the Nomad’s middle as he peppered kisses onto his neck. Lendel gasped and laughed, flailing his legs uselessly as the Sap touched his sensitive skin with little signs of affection.

 

It took a few minutes for Manley to relent, but he did, letting Lendel slump onto the floor and catch his breath. He waited patiently for the Nomad to get back up, watching as the last few laughs escaped him. Lendel took a deep breath and held up his hands again. “From the top?” he asked. Manley smiled and began to lead the dance.

Their dance slowly began to change. At first it was slow, spinning in circles and twirling on occasion, but soon it turned into dips, jumps, and a rather risky move involving Manley scooping Lendel up in his arms, tossing him up into the air, and then catching him again. The Nomad had almost hit his head on the top of the Blackwagon, but they laughed it off as they continued their mishmash of a dance.

The steps came easily to Lendel as they continued practicing. The other Blackwagons had long since driven away, but they were still there, dancing and twirling. Manley guided Lendel around like a professional, and each step, even when unexpected, was confident and full of spark. Lendel was enjoying himself, and Manley couldn’t help but grin.

“I have a proposition for you,” Manley began as he stopped dancing, managing to catch Lendel before he tripped over. “Enter the next set of Rites that Barker holds, with me. If you do, I’ll treat you to your favourite meal.”

The words made Lendel stiffen. The only meal he’d call his favourite was an old family recipe from back in the Commonwealth. It was said that Hedwyn, now a professional chef with his own restaurant, could take custom orders from the Downside, but it wasn’t as if Lendel wanted to ask something of the former Nightwing. Still, the mere thought of having Grandma’s famous pastries again made his heart ache and mouth water. “Must we win the Rite?”

Manley shook his head. “Not at all, merely participate. Although, I’m sure there could be some reward for winning, or perhaps, for evading Banishment.” The last half of the sentence was said over Manley’s shoulder as he moved away to direct the Drive Imps towards the next set of Rites, and Lendel shook his head with a smile. He looked down to his feet and took a few steps, watching how lightly he could move. It made his mood soar, and he danced into the kitchen to prepare them both something to eat.

 

The next set of rites had been at the Glade of Lu. What had once been a secluded little place for the few who participated in the Rites there was now a tourist trap, bringing in Exiles by the wagonload. They all trudged through the forest, and more than once Lendel and Manley found themselves guiding some lost Triumvirate away from their house and towards the place where Lu Sclorian had once been.

It was even more crowded here than the last Rite had been, which was amazing considering the location. The Ridge of Gol had been far more accessible than here, and yet the turnout was almost twice as much. Lendel fidgeted with the collar of his robe, having not donned the Raiments for many months. He’d clung to them when the Stars burnt out, but now he settled for regular clothes. To be back in these Robes made him uneasy.

“Do stop fidgeting,” Manley asked as he approached. His robes still suited him after all this time, and Lendel didn’t fuss as Manley fixed his collar, instead focusing on the flowers that were starting to bloom among his hair. It was a sign that the weather was going to warm up, which Lendel was grateful for. “You’re going to ruin your Raiments.”

“They were ruined when I put them on,” Lendel answered, although he let the Sap tend to him. Tamitha had approached them about being the third member of their Triumvirate for tonight, and Lendel could see her off by their hoops, trying not to pay attention to them.

 

“Bloody hell, It’s Lendel the Liar!” Barker’s voice cut through the soft silence that had descended between the two, both turning to watch the Cur approach. “Ain’t seen you in these Rites for ages! You and that Sap shackin’ up, huh? Perfect match, me and my mates think.” Behind him, there were some Curs who were doing their equivalent of a thumbs up. “Anyway, don’t wanna break up yer cute lil’ moment, but the other team’s ready, and we’re good to go.”

Lendel, who had been stunned into silence by both Barker’s use of his full name, and the comment on his relationship status, only stared at the Cur. Manley instead took hold of the conversation, smiling as he stepped forward. “We are ready to play, Barker. Also I’m glad you think that we suit eachother.” Manley hooked an arm around Lendel’s shoulders, and the Curs all howled and laughed, finding honest joy in Manley’s open display of affection. Even Barker laughed at it. “Please start the Rite when you’re ready.”

“Gotcha mate!” With that, Barker trotted off, leaving Lendel to try and rub away the blush on his cheeks. Manley too tried to calm himself, becoming mildly self conscious of the flowers blooming at his collar.

“Don’t throw this Rite for me,” Tamitha grumbled as the two made their way over to the hoops. “This may mean nothing altogether, but the Highwings have lost enough.”

“We don’t plan to,” Lendel answered as the Orb, a ball painted blue and covered in glitter, was set in the middle of the field. They all waited, bodies tensed and ready for the Savage acting as Voice to start everything.

 

“Go!”

The word rang out in the usually peaceful clearing, and the crowd roared to life as Lendel darted forward. Tamitha grumbled to herself while Manley watched with interest. The Nomad had scooped up the ball, and he carried himself lightly, dancing around the field with wide steps and spins. The crowd all cheered, entertained with the way Lendel carried himself. He was avoiding the pointed sticks that represented auras, sliding around the streamers that represented the Aura bursts. He moved with the same grace he had envied, and Manley could only clap his hands as the Nomad hurled the ball into the hoop, scoring them some points, and avoiding Banishment.

“How... was that...?” Lendel asked as he returned to his side of the field. He was exhausted and panting, and Manley helped keep him on his feet. “Pretty... good, huh?”

Tamitha scoffed. “Fancy footwork, but it is nothing compared to our wings.” She lifted them both above her head, and as the match began, she raced off, taking the ball in her feet and rushing off. She too moved with grace, and Lendel watched her, waiting for his turn. The ball did not fly to him, but to Manley, who stepped forward with an impressive amount of speed, considering their Talismans didn’t work anymore.

Manley ducked and swerved, taking advantage of his ability to dig beneath the ground and appear behind the other Triumvirate. He slid past the hoops to score, narrowly avoiding the Presence of the rival Demon. It meant he was banished, but it didn’t matter, seeing how well they were going. As he returned to his side of the field, he patted Lendel on the shoulder. “Good luck.”

A blush crossed the Nomad’s face and Tamitha sighed, smacking Lendel in the face with her feathers. “Focus, lest you lose this match and be blushing for other reasons.”

She had a point, and Lendel nodded, steeling himself for the difficult task ahead.

 

The members of their Triumvirate changed over the course of the Rite. Manley and Tamitha would often dash back to their hoop, either from being Banished or from scoring, and yet Lendel never found himself removed from the field. His footwork had improved, and it showed when he twisted around an Aura and tossed the ball into the hoop without breaking a sweat.

The game had been close, but it had been Tamitha who ended the game, slamming the ball into the hoop for the final score. The Savage acting as Voice called an end to the match, and the crowd screamed and cheered for the winners. Lendel had turned to thank Tamitha, although she had already left, most likely to celebrate with the Harps who were lurking atop the trees.

Manley slung an arm over Lendel’s shoulder and smiled. “I see those dance lessons did you some good.” He was smiling, and the Nomad tried not to blush as Manley leant in and pressed a few kisses to his neck.

“‘Scuse me for cutting in,” came Barker’s voice, prompting Manley to cease in his affections. “Didn’t mean to interrupt you lot again, but we Dissidents got a gift for the Downside’s new happy couple. Here.” He turned and picked up a giftbasket with his mouth, which Lendel took from him. Inside was various little trinkets, pens and papers, along with Downside delicacies and other token gifts. “Thought we’d be nice and give you both a lil’ something, to celebrate you winning and your partnership. You better be treatin’ eachother right. See you at the next Rite, yeah?”

“Of course!” Manley replied with a chipper tone, grateful for Barker’s attitude. It didn’t seem as if the Cur wanted anything in return either, just being polite and kind for the sake of it. “You are welcome to visit us anytime. I’m sure we can get our hands on some of the finest meats in the Downside, provided you give us warning.”

Barker’s mouth watered, and Lendel bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. “Alright mate, you got a deal. I gotta round up these idiots, but I’ll catch you round. Later!” With a howl, he turned towards his pack who began to disassemble the Rites.

“Should we get going too?” Manley asked. Lendel nodded, slipping his hand into Manley’s own and letting him lead the way through the trees. Manley didn’t question why he was being permitted to lead them, knowing that Lendel still didn’t trust these trees. The Nomad gave Manley’s hand a squeeze, and the Sap squeezed back, heart fluttering in his chest as flowers bloomed at his neck.

 

They made their way home without trouble, slipping through the trees into the clearing they called their own. Immediately Lendel set down the gift basket and began to strip off his Raiments, casting them aside. It left him shirtless and in some boxers, and Manley spent a few too many seconds staring. “Like what you see?”

“Exactly.” Manley grinned as he removed his Robes, folding them and placing them beside Lendel’s crumpled ones. He wore much the same as Lendel, and the Nomad also spent some time staring. “But I think before we get too wrapped up in how damn good we look,” he turned to grab some paper from the giftbasket while Lendel snickered. “We should order that meal.”

Lendel’s snicker eased up, but he did smile as he recounted what he would like to order. Manley smiled as the Nomad explained the meal, listing ingredients and cooking methods incase Hedwyn had not heard of it. It seemed unlikely, but Lendel wasn’t about to take any chances, seeing how expensive it was to order from the Commonwealth. Manley wrote it all down, slipped some Sol into the letter, and strode off into the woods to find a Messenger Imp.

He returned with a smile, still shirtless, which made Lendel once again bite his lip. “I did promise you a reward if we managed to win the Rite, did I not? And you didn’t get Banished once.” Manley came to a stop before Lendel and knelt down, placing both hands atop the Nomad’s hips, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers.

A gasp escaped the Nomad as Manley began to work his boxers down, but he did nothing to stop him. Being sat upon the log they used for a chair meant that the Sap didn’t get very far on his own, and Lendel helped him, standing up for a moment so Manley could slip the cloth down to his knees, before sitting down again. The boxers were removed and tossed aside without care as Manley traced his hands up and down Lendel’s inner thighs, fingertips grazing his skin and making him cry out.

 

Manley was surprisingly gentle when it came to taking Lendel’s cock into his mouth. He made sure there was no discomfort, and he kept his gaze on the Nomad the entire time, watching him for signs. Lendel gently tangled his fingers in Manley’s hair and began to guide him. He softly asked for teeth, and he grunted in pleasure as the Sap gently dragged them along his shaft. There was sucking and licking, and Lendel panted at each little motion, making the Sap laugh. That too made Lendel moan in pleasure, and Manley took great joy in watching him writhe.

He raised a hand to cup the Nomad’s balls and Lendel almost screamed, biting his knuckle as he pulled Manley forward, forcing him to swallow the entirely of his length. It seemed as if Lendel was sensitive, and Manley made sure to make every motion slow, drawing out every tiny gesture in order to get the most out of Lendel. 

The Nomad’s toes curled and his back arched as he felt himself release into the Sap’s mouth. A crimson blush settled upon his cheeks as he looked down at Manley, watching as he slowly backed off, letting Lendel’s cock slip from his mouth. There was the obvious sign of semen dribbling out of the Sap’s mouth, and Manley raised a thumb to swipe at it, before licking it off. “That’s a first.”

“You’re the worst,” Lendel mumbled, taking a moment to recollect himself. Manley laughed, moving over to the nearby shrubs in order to find something that could clean them both up. “Sorry for not giving you any warning.” With his head slightly clearer, Lendel stood and began to slip his boxers on.

“I’ve had worse things happen,” was the calm response as Manley quickly wiped Lendel’s crotch, making sure he was clean before he finished dressing himself. The Sap dabbed at his mouth and tossed the leaf into the surrounding greenery, knowing the forest would take care of disposing it. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Lendel blushed. “Very much.”

Manley pressed a kiss to Lendel’s neck. “Good.” He was smiling, and Lendel was too, unable to suppress the good mood he’d been put in. 

 

They stood together, taking in the peace and the fact they’d had their first real sexual encounter, only to be separated when the cry of a Messenger Imp distracted them. “Oh, that was fast.” Manley pulled away to flag the Imp down, catching the small parcel it had delivered. Lendel retrieved their small box of snacks and offered one to the Imp, watching as it flew away.

The box smelt heavenly, and Manley handed it to the Nomad. It was opened carefully, and Lendel’s eyes widened at the small array of pastries inside. They smelt like home, and he ate one hesitantly, knees almost giving out at how damn good it tasted. “Want one?” He held the box out to Manley who took one of the pastries, biting it hesitantly.

“Not bad,” he commented. “You were better.”

Lendel blushed and punched the Sap’s shoulder. Manley cried out and rubbed at it, but judging from his smile, it hadn’t hurt too much. “Perhaps I should win Rites more often, if this is what the reward is.”

“I have many more dances to teach you, if that’s what you’re asking,” Manley replied. Lendel raised an eyebrow, setting his pastries down on the table and taking the Sap’s hands. He let himself be led along, and as Manley twisted and turned him, he leant up to say something.

“Looks like I’m learning all the Rite steps.”

Manley dropped him flat on his ass.


End file.
